Harmony Drabbles
by holdingusback
Summary: A series of sometimes fluffy, sometimes angsty drabbles set throughout Harry and Hermione's lifetime.
1. Casual

Title: Casual

Word Count: 521

Timeline: Sixth Year

Disclaimer: I'm obviously not JK Rowling, she's too good for me.

A/N: Most likely all my drabbles will be under 1,000 words, I'll try to update as frequently as possible if it seems you guys like it, school willing. I have roughly 15 already written so I'll probably post many of those as well.

* * *

The common room was pleasantly quiet, murmurs throughout from friends chatting to themselves. Ron looked up from his potions work, rolling his neck and stretching out his arms. He glanced to the scarlet couch, double-talking at what he saw. _Merlin this is still taking time to get used to. _Despite himself, Ron smirked at his best friends sprawled on the couch, Hermione, feet propped up on the table in front of her and reading a small book. She had Harry's head in her lap as he had discarded homework a while ago and lay down instead, falling asleep shortly after. Hermione was slowly threading her fingers through his hair only removing them to flip a page.

It had taken Ron quite a long time to come to terms that they were together, after the initial shock faded he kept his distance for the fear that everything would be different and they would be too caught up in snogging each other's faces off they wouldn't pay a lick of attention to him anymore. Although, after a week or so he noticed no difference besides the fact they'd do things like they were now or occasionally leaving one another with a short kiss, not a tongue raging snog. Pleasantly relieved and surprised, Ron couldn't complain. Others called them an old married couple already, which he figured was because they had been friends so long, it was almost natural instinct to do something as they were now. Ron peered behind the two to see Ginny in the corner of the room with a group of friends, though her mind was obviously not in the conversation but on Harry and Hermione as she kept throwing them glances, watching Hermione's fingers curl around black tufts of hair.

Unlike Ron, Ginny had yet to come around to the idea of the pair together. Her initial reaction had been despair, crying and pouting, Ron couldn't seem to blame her though, she _had_ been planning her and Harry's wedding since age nine. She had told Ron in private she thought it wouldn't last as long, saying they were 'too much alike to work.' Ron simply shrugged at his sister, upset she would say such a thing about his best friends. She would learn eventually.

He was brought back to reality by Hermione trying to stir Harry from sleep, pressing a kiss to his forehead and shifting her lap slightly. 'Harry,' she coaxed.

'Hmm,' he answered sleepily.

'I'm going to bed. I suggest you finish your homework before you get even more tired than you are now,' she said near his mouth, kissing him briefly before he opened his eyes and smirked at her. Sitting up, Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned. Hermione passed him and dropped another kiss on his head. 'Night, Harry.'

'Night,' he replied, stifling another yawn.

'Night, Ron,' she said as she passed him in the chair, smirking at him.

'Night.'

Hermione disappeared up the staircase and Harry opened his discarded book on the table, continuing his writing from earlier, earning a smirk from Ron. 'So casual,' he mumbled.

Harry grinned, never looking up from his paper.


	2. No Excuse

Title: No Excuse

Word Count: 163

Timeline: Post-Hogwarts

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who already reviewed and followed and favorited, I'm glad you like. :)**

* * *

He should _not _under any circumstances feel this way. There was no excuse. There was no explanation. There was not, by any means, any justice to what they were doing. Yet, he simply could not help it and quite frankly, did not want to ignore the rush of emotions he was feeling. He could feel walls breaking and things exploding in his brain that didn't make sense, but after a while he shut his mind off and allowed all instincts to take over.

He was kissing a married woman, his best friend, _his _Hermione. She was kissing him too, fervently, running both hands up the back of his neck and into his hair. He wasn't sure if he would regret this later, he wasn't sure where this would lead them or what would happen after this moment was over, but he did have two coherent thoughts: Why hadn't they done this before?, And: her lips were the softest, warmest things he'd ever felt.


	3. Cheers Darlin'

Title: Cheers Darlin'

Word Count: 170

Timeline: Sometime post-war

**A/N: I really didn't have a set person for whoever Hermione is with, I couldn't picture it as Ron though so just imagine whomever you want. And if you know the song this chapter is named after you're cool.**

* * *

Harry couldn't help the vicious jealousy that ripped through him every time his glance caught her hand interlocked with his. Was he nothing to her anymore? Was he so unimportant now that she couldn't even look him in the eyes for a brief second to let him know he wasn't as small as he felt?

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget the months they'd spent in the tent, for a long period of time being the only people in the world, caring about no one but each other. They'd found solace in one another, comfort from the weight they carried. She _had _said she loved him hadn't she? He remembered her body enveloped in his, pressing a soft kiss to his neck and murmuring words no one had ever said to him before. Now he looked at her sickly sweet smile and his perfectly combed brown hair and felt nothing but cheated and used.

Picking up his drink, he drank to her and her lover boy.


	4. Notes

Title: Notes

Word Count: 62

Timeline: Sixth Year

* * *

He scribbled on her notes when she wasn't looking. Simple things that she'd find later while studying in the common room. He waited in the chair by the fire, peering over his book to await her reaction. Eventually, she looked up at him. The corner of her eyes burning with tears. A disbelieving smile on her lips.

_I think I love you._


	5. In Response

Title: In Response

Word Count: 28

Timeline: Sixth Year

A/N: I just had to make a second part. Review if you'd like?

* * *

It was not until a week later he received a reply. At the bottom of his DADA homework, in neat, tiny handwriting.

_I think I love you too._


	6. Passing On Wisdom

Title: Demonstrations

Word Count: 243

Timeline: Post-Hogwarts

**A/N: I changed my username, I don't really know why. It's FINALLY Christmas break so either one of two things will happen: I'll either be producing drabbles out the asshole the whole two weeks or I'll be so busy watching the 9 seasons of Grey's Anatomy and 7 seasons of Doctor Who I'm getting for Christmas, I won't be doing anything. So I guess wait and see, :) And Merry Christmas if I don't talk to you guys before then!**

**This one isn't harmony but it's still pretty cute.**

* * *

Being a father to a three month old himself, when Ron told Harry he was going to be a father, he helped get Ron prepared for fatherhood by showing him the how-to-do's with James as the demonstration.

Holding, 'just like a quaffle.' He handed his son over to Ron and he held him like so, tucking the dark-haired boy into the crook of his elbow with his other hand on his back to make sure he wouldn't fall through.

How to feed, 'give him some slack every now and then so he doesn't take it all in at once and vomit on you later.' Harry checked the temperature of the formula on his wrist then placed the bottle in Ron's hand. James eagerly took the bottle in his mouth, gulping frequently. Ron pulled it from him briefly, allowing him to swallow thoroughly before giving him some more. When he finished, Ron was quite proud of himself until moments later James gave a small hiccup. He looked down to find a glob of vomit on his shirt.

How to change a nappy, 'lift up the legs, wipe, try not to gag -' Harry watched Ron as he took off James' diaper hesitantly. As soon as the diaper was removed Ron covered his face with his elbow, trying not to gag, and failing to do so. 'Stop gagging at my son!' James began to giggle, his sparkling green eyes shining up at a disgusted Ron.


End file.
